When Bad Guys get Hiccups:
by Hermionehobbit
Summary: and other Pointless Stories. This takes place at the time when Cloud has arrived at Icicle, following Sephiroth who is awaiting him at Northern Crater-when something unexpected happens....
1. When Bad Guys get Hiccups

When Bad-Guys get Hiccups: and other Pointless Stories  
  
Part 1, When Bad-Guys get Hiccups  
  
Disclaimer: I own the bartender and Sephiroth, everything else is owned by Squaresoft, okay, well, I WISH I owned Sephiroth. Rated PG for a trickle of blood and some death threats.  
  
Note: This story is based on that the reader knows the plot-line and characters of FFVII. It has some spoilers, and if you have not played the game I suggest you don't read it. This takes place at the time when Cloud has arrived at Icicle, following Sephiroth who is awaiting him at Northern Crater-when something unexpected happens....  
  
This was it, Sephiroth could finally rid the world of Cloud; the one who had hindered his plans for the last time! Or so he thought....  
  
Sephiroth looked at his watch; which had conveinient Materia slots I might add, "He should be here by now! I told him where I was going, practically begged him to follow me, made my passage extremely obvious, and killed his little girlfriend! How slow can he be? You'd think he was playing Snowboarding mini-games or something!"  
  
Meanwhile; Cloud is trying to dodge conveniantly placed snowmen that look like Chocobos, and igloos. "What? I missed a balloon? Guess I'll have to walk back up and do it again. I wonder if it'll give me something cool, like a W-Item materia or something, forget about the main plot!"  
  
Sephiroth sighed over his steepled fingers, "I guess this just gives me more time to perfect my evil plot...Muahahah -hiccup-" His eyes widened, "No! I can't be getting hiccups at a time like -hiccup- this!"  
  
Sephiroth quickly ran through all of the things his mother had told him about curing hiccups-wait! His mother never told him anything about curing hiccups, she was too busy trying to take over the world! So, he hastily tried to think of something-anything that could possibly help. There! His items! One of them had to do something about it! He tried a potion. "There, that had to have -hiccup-...helped..." He used a Remedy. "That's supposed to relieve all status ef-hiccup-fects...grrr...." Soon Sephiroth had tried all of his items and was now on to using magic on himself. Even Ultima and Flare wouldn't stop the dratted hiccups! "Darn! Now my HP is down and I've already used up -hiccup- my items! I'm supposed to be evil, menacing and -hiccup- all powerful! It doesn't work with only 264 HP and not even enough magic to cast a measly Fire! And what's with all these exclaimation points!?!?!" Sephiroth was quite angry.  
  
Meanwhile; Cloud is about to try Snowboarding for the 22nd time. "Hey, Cloud, how about letting me have a turn?" Tifa asks.  
  
"No way, Chicky, this is high tech stuff, besides, I almost beat my time record!" Cloud replies.  
  
Red XIII sighs, "Uh, Cloud, whatever happened to going after Sephiroth?"  
  
"Who?" Cloud asks.  
  
"Sephiroth! Main villian, told you where he was going, practiaclly begged you to follow him, made his passage extremly obvious, AND killed Aeris!" Red XIII explains, exasperated.  
  
Cloud shrugs, "Oh, him. He can wait, I'm the main hero. No matter how many hours it takes, we'll get ther right on time, it's logic! Now move so I can get that dratted green balloon."  
  
Sephiroth could think of only one thing that could help; he had to ask someone, and the only people nearby were those in icicle. It hurt his pride to do it, but it would hurt his pride even more if he were to execute a perfectly concocted evil scheme with the HICCUPS! He quickly transported himself south to Icicle.  
  
Unfortunately, he was so distracted that he landed in the middle of a girl's restroom. It didn't really matter though, because there was only one girl in there, and she was too busy putting on make-up to notice. Besides, Sephiroth was prettier than her.  
  
As he was walking out, it hit him! Sephiroth quickly turned to glare at the lamp he had just walked into. "They need to make these -hiccup- ceilings taller." he muttered to himself. He looked around to see if there were any old-lady type people that would surely know how to cure hiccups. To his dismay, this was a bar for young people and there were no old-lady types to be found.  
  
Sephiroth Hesitantly walked over to the bartender and explained his dilemma. The bartender replied with, "Sorry, sonny, but I dinae think dat dere be anyone aboot 'ere 'oo could 'elp ye, though I kin dere was someun' dat lived 'ere quite a few years back, dat could've 'elped ye. She said she were ancient, though she dinae look old te me, but she were taken by dem ShinRa folk...her daughter might'n 'ave been able to 'elp, but she were taken by dem too."  
  
After about ten minutes of trying to figure out what the bartender had said, he couldn't help but groan at the irony of it all. The one person who could have helped him, he had killed.... "I should have killed his other -hiccup- girlfriend." Sephiroth muttered.  
  
Then it really hit him- another stupid ceiling lamp. Then, as if it had knocked it into his mind, Sephiroth had an idea. Cloud's other girlfriend! She might know, but where to find her...?  
  
He looked towards the girl's restroom again and remembered. "That girl! That was -hiccup- her!" He wondered whether he should just go in again or wait for her to come out. Sephiroth was a very impatient person, so he opened the door to the restroom.  
  
Tifa was still standing in front of the mirror, but now she was working on her hair. Sephiroth wondered if he should just ask her or force it out of her. Being an evil bad-guy, he chose the latter. He pulled the Masamune out of wherever he kept it and pointed it at her throat.  
  
Tifa's eyes widened at the long blade that was now threatening to decapitate her. Well, actually the blade wasn't threatening her, but the person holding it was. She looked down the blade and up into the face of the one holding it. "Sephiroth!" she cried in amazement and fear, "Cloud he-" She was about to say Cloud help me, but Sephiroth had pushed the blade closer to her neck, drawing a trickle of blood.  
  
"Now...um...-hiccup- Cloud's girlfriend whatever-your-name-is. You will tell me the cure for -hiccup- hiccups." Sephroth said threateningly, though it wasn't very threatening punctuated with hiccups. Tifa giggled a bit and then stopped when Sephiroth pushed the blade even closer.  
  
"Er...I don't really know...I have heard of one thing...but it won't work if you know about it." Tifa explained.  
  
Sephiroth just blinked.  
  
Tifa was beginning to formulate a plan in her mind. "Say, if you let me go, I'll cure your hiccups, I promise."  
  
"How do I know I can -hiccup- trust you?" Sephiroth asked coldly.  
  
"Because I'm on the Good-Guy side!" Tifa explained.  
  
Sephiroth thought about it. She did have a point... "Alright, I'll let you go, and you'll -hiccup- cure my hiccups. But if you don't...I'll -hiccup-kill you, but slower than...um...Cloud's other -hiccup- girlfriend, whatever her name was...." He lowered his Masamune and put it back wherever he keeps it.  
  
Tifa nodded, trying not to laugh, and quickly ran out the bathroom door, yelling behind her, "Wait in the bar, I'll be right back!"  
  
Sephiroth wondered why he was trusting her. Oh, that's right, she was on the Good-Guy side and they were...well...good. Sephiroth went into the bar and stood there waiting for her to come back...and waiting...and waiting.  
  
Finally Tifa came in. She saw Sephiroth and walked over to him, seeming to look over his shoulder and nod. Sephiroth was confused and turned, but the was no one there. Tifa looked at Sephiroth and asked innocently, "Where's your sword?"  
  
Sephiroth made to pull out his sword and tell her that if she didn't cure his hiccups right away, he'd kill her, but...IT WASN"T THERE! His sword, his beloved Masamune was gone!! "What did you do with it, you annoying girl!?!?!"  
  
"Me? Nothing..." Tifa said innocently.  
  
Then the door flew open and, entering dramatically, came Cloud. "Hey, It's Sephiroth!" he said, not afraid, "Just the person I was looking for! Hey, Seph, you don't happen to be missing you Masamune, do you, because I think I found it...I was snowboarding and it hit my snowboard. Man that was one big wipeout...it broke both my snowboard and your sword, I think you'll need a new one."  
  
Sephiroth felt a cold wave of something-somethignhe had never felt before-fear. No! His Masamune, his beautiful Masamune, broken by Cloud's stupid snowboard!?! He ran over, about to strangle Cloud, when Cloud, from out of nowhere, pulled out the Masamune. The first thought that entered Sephiroth's mind wasn't 'Thank goodness it's safe' it was 'Where was he keeping it?' but then he realized probably the same place where he kept it himself. His next thought, WAS however, 'Thank goodness it's safe' and the thought after that was, 'I'm going to kill Cloud and his friends all this instant.' He grabbed his sword away from Cloud and was preparing to use it on him. "How dare you touch my beloved Masamune! You are all going to die now! I shall kill you all slower than I've ever killed anyone!"  
  
"But we cured your hiccups! The cure to hiccups is fear!" Tifa pointed out.  
  
That stopped him, becuase, of course, she was right...his hiccups were gone. "I was NOT afraid!"  
  
"Then how come your hiccups are gone?"  
  
Sephiroth glared the evillest glare he could muster. He had been afraid, and they DID cure his hiccups...that did earn them at least a few more hours of living.... He glared more and smirked a bit, before transporting himself back, leaving his voice echoing in the air. "I'll see you at Northern Crater...."  
  
Hermionehobbit: Yay! I actually finished a story. Yes, this is the end of this short story, but there are going to be more. They will be full of randomness and not-very-funny humor. Strangely enough, I get most of my inspirations for stories from my brother or dreams. I think this one came from my brother... Well, stay tuned for more, such as When Heros get Confused, featuring some of your favorite and not so favorite characters of FFVII! x I hope you enjoyed the first installation of Pointless Stories, Please Review! 


	2. When Heros Get Confused

When Bad-Guys get Hiccups: and other Pointless Stories  
  
Part 2, When Heros get Confused  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned herein are copyright of Squaresoft. I just manipulated them.  
  
Note: This story takes place at the beginning of the game, when Cloud is beginning his first mission with AVALANCHE. Again, this is assuming you've at least played the first little part of the game.

* * *

Cloud sat in a train along with the other members of AVALANCHE. He didn't even know who they were really, but they offered him money for coming along with them, so he agreed. "Um...why did we just hijack a train?" he questioned their leader.  
  
The leader glared at him, "We aint payin' ya to talk, so shut your trap."  
  
Cloud shrugged, "What did you pay me for then?"  
  
"We're payin' ya to be the sacrifice in case we run inta anyone from SOLDIER." The leader grumbled.  
  
"Ah..." Cloud said, satisfied with that.  
  
The train moved swiftly along and soon stopped with a screech in front of the Mako Reactor 1. Cloud exits with a showy flip, after all, he's the main hero. Before following the rest of the group, he uses his grave robbing skills to take a couple of potions from the dead guard's body.  
  
As he walked towards the end of the station, something strange happened. the world around him swirled and he found himself with his buster sword in hand, facing a couple of MP's. "Where did you come from?" he asked the sword. The sword didn't answer, so Cloud shrugged and began examining the rectangle floating below him. It must have been in some weird code, because Cloud had no idea what HP and those numbers meant. There was a floating yellow arrow above his head, and who was Ex-SOLDIER? He figured that MP meant the guys in front of him...but did it?  
  
As if to confuse Cloud even more, a little finger popped up on the square part and moved from the words Attack to Magic and then to Attack again, making a weird noise. Then the finger was suddenly pointing to one of the MP's and then it dissapeared. Before he knew it, Cloud found himself running up to the MP and slashing at him with his sword. The MP did something really weird then, he went all red and translucent and then dissapeared.  
  
Cloud just stood there and blinked for a moment. Then the other MP turned his gun on Cloud and yelled "Machine Gun" and shot him. Cloud thought he was gonna die. He had just been shot from close range, but all that seemed to happen was a number 4 flashed if front of him. Then the finger pointed to Attack and the other MP, and Cloud slashed him with his sword, making him go red and dissapear. Cloud just thought, 'Cool! I just killed two guys and only got hurt with a number!'. He couldn't help but celebrate with a victory dance, swinging his sword with one-handed ease.  
  
He quickly followed the others, stopping while one of them picked a lock. One of the others started admiring Cloud with awe. "Whoa.... You were in SOLDIER right? I am honored to be in your presence..." He said bowing, "I am Biggs, and this is Jesse and Wedge"  
  
Cloud just raised and eyebrow and said, "I could really care less."  
  
The one picking the lock, Jesse said, "If he was in SOLDIER, why is he working for us? Do you think he's a spy?" she said warily.  
  
"Dunno..." Biggs said looking at Cloud with suspicion. "You never told us your name..."  
  
"So?" Cloud said, bored.  
  
"So...what is it? You aint Sephiroth are ya?" Wedge asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Cloud sighed and shrugged, "It's Cloud."  
  
Biggs snorted and tried to cover it with a cough, while Wedge tried to cover his laugh with a sneeze. Cloud glared, and Jesse said, "Cloud...that's such a cute name."  
  
The leader ran towards them. "Hey! Quit gawkin' and get movin' to the reactor! I don't like the looks of you spiky-boy, you'd better behave yourself, or you aint gettin' no pay. I'm Barret."  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." Cloud replied, stealing a line from a character in another Final Fantasy. He was now grouped with someone who gawked at him, someone who laughed at him, someone who flirted with him, and someone who didn't trust him. "Lucky me..." he muttered under his breath as they all headed toward the reactor. On his way, he got into more fights with the world swirling around him and got shot and hit by tentacles. The tentacles strangely hurt more than the machine guns....  
  
Inside the reactor, Barret asked, "This your first time in a reactor?"  
  
Cloud laughed, "No! I used to work for Shinra, I've been in these things too many times to count."  
  
Barret narrowed his eyes, thinking to himself 'Ah...so it was probably the Mako that made his hair like that...'. "Yer gettin' a bit cocky, boy. I'm gonna come and keep an eye on ya."  
  
"I don't need to be babysat." Cloud stated, narrowing his own eyes at Barret, thinking, 'Ah...it was probably the lack of Mako that made his voice like that.'  
  
"You know why we're here? It's because..." and Barret went on, saying something about Shinra's blood-sucking experiments sleeping in basements...or something. Cloud didn't know, he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Finally Barret led them to the reacting part of the reactor. Jesse felt she had to stop at one point and explain how to climb a ladder, even though everone already knew how. Her explaination must have been in code, because Cloud had no idea what she meant, but he didn't care anyway.  
  
Cloud and Barret went to the main middle part. Barret looked at Cloud and said, "You set the bomb."  
  
"Wait- what bomb?" Cloud asked confused.  
  
"The one we're gonna blow this reactor with!" Barret yelled.  
  
"You never said anything about blowing it up! Besides, why do I have to set it? This is your plan, I'm only here as a sacrifice in case we run into anyone from SOLDIER, you said so yourself."  
  
Barret glared at him. "You set that bomb, or you aint gettin' paid."  
  
Cloud sighed and took the bomb Barret handed him, putting it down and typing the code Barret told him. If this was a trick....  
  
Then suddenly a big machine fell down from nowhere and the world went spinny again. Barret was with him this time and he said something about breaking a limit or something. Cloud didn't really care, because when things like this happened, he had no control over his body. He ended up doing weird attacks and doing some sort of magic or something, and the machine dissapeared.  
  
When the world was all right again, Cloud looked up to see a big floating rectangle with numbers counting down. "You only gave us ten minutes!?" He yelled to Barret.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, Jesse designed the bomb," was Barret's excuse.  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes and started running. At the ladder, he heard a yell. "Cloud, help me!"  
  
Cloud turned to see Jesse standing with her foot in a crack. "Please, Cloud my foot's stuck!" He highly doubted that, but he sighed and walked over to her, pulling her foot out of the crack. As he suspected, it came out with ease. Jesse smiled at him and said, "Thanks Cloud, but I think I twisted my ankle when it got stuck, I don't think I can walk." She leaned on him.  
  
He simply walked away and she fell on her face. "Too bad for you." He said without simpathy and kept walking. She pretended nothing had happened and followed him closely, opening all the doors for him as they came to them. 'Oh, no,' Cloud thought to himself, 'I'm going to have a stalker' After much walking and annoying almost-clinging, they all finally made it out of the reactor, just in time to have it blow up in their faces. Cloud wondered at how none of them got hurt, which he thought was quite a pity in Jesse's case.  
  
After moving a safe distance away from the flaming reactor, Cloud confronted Barret. "Now, where's my money?"  
  
Barret smirked, almost mocking him, "You'll have to get it at Headquarters." he said and walked away. Cloud just sighed and followed, wondering what this simple job would lead to.

* * *

Hermionehobbit: Yay! I finished another short story! Yeah, okay, this story was even more pointless than When Bad-Guys get Hiccups, -twitches- but I had fun writing it and that's all that matters. I'm so crazy...  
  
There's a story to what Barret said about Shinra's blood-sucking experiments sleeping in basements. I was playing the game, so I knew what Barret said...but I manipulated it to what someone might hear if they weren't paying attention and I had it as 'Shinra blood reacting with life to make Mako streams', but then I remembered the part about them sucking the life out of the planet and so I changed it to 'Shinra's blood-sucking' and that made me think of vampires, which made me think Vincent, because he reminds me of a vampire, and soon it had changed to 'Shinra's blood-sucking experiments reacting with life to make basement streams' but that sounded weird so I finally got it to what it is now...you probably didn't care, but I thought it was funny.  
  
Well, be prepared for more Pointless Stories such as When Dead People stay Dead. I hope you enjoyed this one, or at least took the time to read it. Please review? I need reviews or I end up letting a story sit for months... 


	3. When Dead People stay Dead

When Bad-Guys get Hiccups: and other Pointless Stories  
  
Part 3, When Dead People stay Dead.  
  
Disclaimer: You should already know this by now, so I'm not gonna 'disclaim' anymore.  
  
Note: I'm really assuming you know what happens in the game, and as YOU've probably assumed, this takes place at Aeris' death scene, so um, yeah, don't kill me for making fun of it. This also makes a lot of fun at Cloud and Sephiroth, but since I own Sephy, I can do that. Rated PG for death and a stupid, cliche parody.

* * *

"We've got to find her!" Cloud exclaimed, looking around frantically.  
  
"Yes, why would Aeris just run off like that?" Tifa asked, and wondered why Cloud was looking through a treasure chest.  
  
Cloud looked up and asked, "Who?"  
  
Tifa was confused, "Aeris, you know, the one we're looking for...?"  
  
"Is that her name? I thought it was just, 'The Chick in Loveless'."  
  
"Er...Cloud...are we talking about the same person here?" Tifa asked him.  
  
"I dunno, I'm looking for my 'Loveless' poster." Cloud answered, still searching. He then exclaimed and pulled out a poster of the play, 'Loveless'. Tifa just smacked her forehead and sighed. She, Vincent and Cloud were all in the Forgotten Capital, looking for Aeris. At least, she and Vincent were, it seemed. Cloud sighed at the poster, "I can't wait to see this.... I heard another one's coming out called 'I Want to be Your Canary' I wonder who plays the chick in that? I also heard about 'Moggle Wannabe 2'...I hope it's better than the first, the first didn't have any hot chicks...."  
  
Tifa sighed again and thought about leaving Cloud here, admiring his poster and his love of the words chick, chicks and chicky, while she and Vincent else looked for Aeris....or maybe..."Hey, Cloud, we're gonna go look for a pretty g-- I mean, er...a hot chick...wanna come?"  
  
Clouds eyes snapped up. "You mean a real one? One that might actually go for me and isn't just in a play?"  
  
"Er...yeah...so are you in?"  
  
"You bet, chicky! Let's go find this other hot chick!" Cloud exclaimed jumping up, "Cloud's back on the Chick in Distress Rescuse Team!"  
  
"Cloud, my name's Tifa, you know."  
  
"Whatev' chicky, c'mon, let's GO!" Cloud said, pulling her arm out the door of the weird shell-house thingie. Tifa let herself be dragged. At least there was one thing she could be sure of; Cloud could find girls in an instant. It was like he could smell them or something...of course, it could be because of all the perfume....  
  
Cloud led the way to a bright stairway- really bright. In fact, it was so bright that Cloud had to close his eyes, making footing difficult and eventually he tripped and fell, dragging Tifa with him. They both fell with a splash. Vincent jumped down, landing on the land rather than getting himself wet.  
  
Cloud got out of the water ignoring Tifa, who didn't know how to swim. He sniffed, "I smell chick..."  
  
"Isn't a chick a young Chocobo or something?" Vincent asked, helping Tifa out of the water.  
  
"No," Tifa said, wringing the water out of her hair, "They're called Chicobo's or Baby Chocobo's, depening on which game you're from...."  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud was jumping rocks and found himself standing in front of a girl...or should I say chick? She seemed to be praying. "Hey, you're supposed to be a hot chick!" he exclaimed.  
  
She opened her eyes, "I'm not?"  
  
"No way! You're just a...a cute chick!"  
  
Tifa followed Cloud. "Aeris! You're safe!"  
  
Aeris smiled, "Yes...NOW LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN FINISH SAVING THIS STUPID PLANET!!"  
  
Vincent was looking around, not really noticing her outburst, "Why does this place look like a dried-up aquarium?"  
  
Aeris smiled again, "Well, this place used to be called Atlantis, before it's name was forgotten...literally, It's called the Forgotten City."  
  
Vincent nodded and started cleaning his fingernails, "Ah..."  
  
Tifa was getting impatient, "C'mon Aeris, let's get out of here, I feel some sort of oncoming dread feeling, you know?"  
  
Just then, a shadow fell over them, growing smaller until a tall man with silver hair stood by them. He was holding an extremly long sword and smirked at their expressions of suprise and fear. "Muahahahahaha!!! It is I, Sephiroth, the all powerful. FEAR ME!!"  
  
Cloud yawned, "I'm bored...can we find something to do now?"  
  
Sephiroth glared at him. "You are going to listen to my bad guy speech!" He rummaged in his cape with one hand, apparantly looking for something.  
  
Not being able to look properly with only one hand free, he looked around for somewhere to put his sword. Well...there was a convenient girl kneeling right there. "Here, hold my sword." he said to her, distractedly plunging it through her back so far, it came out the other side. Tifa stared in shock as Aeris' eyes glazed over and she hung limp over the sword.  
  
Sephiroth found a paper in his cape and pulled it out. He then retreived his sword from Aeris' dead body nonchalantly. Aeris fell forward into Cloud's arms.  
  
"Hey, cool!" Cloud said, examining Aeris' body. "Is that sword a lightsaber or something to cauterize the blood, because she's not bleeding!"  
  
Sephiroth sighed and announced, "You will all bow down to me, because you will fear my evil bad guy speech!!"  
  
"Isn't that a bit redundant?" Vincent asked, "I mean, evil bad? It's like saying big large, or small little, it's improper."  
  
"And who do you think you are, young man, reprimanding me like that?" Sephiroth asked, turning his evil bad glare on him.  
  
"I'm not a 'Young Man'. I'm old enough to be your father." Vincent said, glaring back.  
  
Sephiroth snorted, "You, my father?"  
  
Vincent looked at him coldly, and in deep voice he said, "Yes. Sephiroth, I am your father."  
  
"Noooooooo!!!!" Sephiroth exclaimed in horror.  
  
"Well, okay, I MIGHT be. I was very in love with your real mother," Vincent confessed, "But she cheated on me with Hojo, and I'm not really sure who's son you are..."  
  
"This is all very interesting." Tifa said sweetly, "but can we all get back to; SEPHIROTH JUST KILLED AERIS!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Vincent looked at her, "Be quiet, Daddy's trying to think of how to punish his son. I know, you don't get to dive for three months."  
  
Sephiroth's eyes widened, "But...but..."  
  
"Now, no arguing. This should teach you not to kill people, and if you do it again, I'll take away driving privileges for a YEAR. Now go sit on your bed!"  
  
Sephiroth pouted and flew into the air, vanishing.  
  
Cloud, wondered what he was supposed to do with this dead body in his arms. Well, there was a lake right there.... So Cloud threw her with his skinny-yet-abnormaly-strong arms into the lake and let her sink to the bottom. Within five minutes he had completly forgotten the whole episode and was now wondering how close Icicle was...he had heard they had great snowboarding....

* * *

Hermionehobbit: -.- That was even more pointless than the others. It didn't even makes sense to me, and I'm the author. It could be because I wrote this in, like, fifteen minutes. Again, part of this story idea came from my brother. -sigh- It's so sad how this world works, no?  
  
Well, I'm kind of at a loss for more story ideas. All of these stories came from me just thinking of a title, and then writing a story to fit that, so if YOU have any ideas for a story title, (such as When Sombody Does Something) you can suggest it when you review, and PLEASE REVIEW! I think I'm on a roll here, even though I have school! 


End file.
